Characters
In Head Soccer there are 47 playable characters, 39 are real countries and the other 8 are not real countries. 3 new characters are going to be added. In order, the characters are: 1. South Korea 2. Cameroon 3. Nigeria 4. United States 5. Japan 6. Russia 7. Argentina 8. Italy 9. Brazil 10. Germany 11. Spain 12. France 13. United Kingdom 14. Mexico 15. Netherlands 16. Cyborg 17. Kepler 22B 18. Turkey 19. Portugal 20. Devil 21. Canada 22. Chile 23. Poland 24. Asura 25. Egypt 26. Valentine 27. Super Saiyan 28. Ireland 29. China 30. Greece 31. New Zealand 32. Sweden 33. Z 34. Israel 35. Australia 36. Denmark 37. Luxembourg 38. Colombia 39. Romania 40. Republic of South Africa 41. Austria 42. Thailand 43. Saudi Arabia 44. Switzerland 45. Singapore 46. Belgium 47. Pluto NEW CHALLENGERS 48. Monaco 49. Bolivia 50. Ivory Coast Category:Senegal Category:Mongolia Category:Iran Category:United Arab Emirates Category:Sonic The Hedgehog (Republic of Sega) Category:Belgium Category:Bob marley (jamaica) Category:Uruguay Category:Angel Category:Venezuela Category:Maped Category:Lucas (Gormiti) Category:Predaking (Transformers Prime) Category:Ratchet (Lombax Ruins) Category:India Category:Paraguay Category:Finland Category:Pakistan Category:Tanzania Category:Red Excaino Category:S.S.S.S. Category:Jazz Jackrabbit Category:Windwill Category:Mecha Category:Jamaica Category:Fiji Category:Ecuador Category:Bahamas Category:Costa Rica Category:Guatemala Category:Gandalf from the hobbit Category:Ivory Coast Category:Libya Ukraine Spaz Jackrabbit Category:Rayman (from creator of Jazz) Category:Indonesia Category:Phiplines Category:Philippines Category:Super Mario Category:Super Mario (Nintendo) Category:Lithuania Category:Panama Category:Taiwan Category:Mauritania Category:Zimbabwe Category:Jupiter Category:Haiti Category:Iraq Category:Morocco Category:Montenegro Category:Niger Category:Ethopia Category:Angola Category:Bermuda Category:Togo Category:Algeria Category:Samoa Category:Yemen Category:Republic Of The Congo Category:Ghost Category:Psychopath Category:Spongebob squarepants Category:Batman Category:Qatar Category:Puerto Rico Category:Tuvalu Category:Micronesia Category:Papua New Guenia Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pokemon Category:Malaysia Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Sri Lanka Category:Goku Category:Naruto Category:Luffy Category:Cell Category:Majin Buu Category:Godzilla Category:Angry Birds Category:Pacific Rim Category:Final Black Hearts Category:Giygas Category:Blossom Category:Mojo Jojo Category:Optimus Prime Category:G1 Optimus Prime Category:Robovision Optimus Prime Category:Bubbles Category:Buttercup Category:Jazz Category:Robin Category:Joker Category:Teen Titans Category:Ben 10 Category:Mr X Category:Megatron Category:G1 Megatron Category:Starscream F22 Raptor Category:Luke Skywalker Category:Darth Vader Category:Armenia Category:Bulgaria Category:Palestine Category:Anakin Skywalker Category:General Grivous Category:Darth Sidious Category:Darth Maul Category:R2D2 Category:C3po Category:TC14 Category:R4P17 Category:G1 starscream Category:Dr Eggman Category:Sideswipe Category:Mirage/Dino Category:Obi Wan Kenobi Category:Kamen Rider Category:Ultraman Category:Ozma Category:Han Solo Category:Indiana Jones Category:Chewbacca Category:Luigi Category:Wario Category:Waluigi Category:Stormtrooper Category:East Timor Category:Brunei Darrusallam Category:Bowser Category:Bowser Jr Category:Chris John Category:Bumblebee Category:Arcee Category:Devastator Category:Bahrain Category:Norway Category:Norwegia Category:Metal Sonic Category:Harry Potter Category:Sideways Category:Demolishor Category:Voldemort Category:Sentinel Prime Category:The Fallen Category:Soldier Category:Jetfire Category:Kit Fisto Category:Imperial Spy Category:Koopa Category:Ironhide Category:Ratchet Transformers Category:Emmet (Lego movie) Category:Grindor Category:Looney toons Category:Qui Gon Jin Category:Imperial Guard Category:Yoda Category:Lego Category:Poison ivy Category:The riddler Category:Two face Category:The penguin Category:Catwoman Category:Dragon warrior Category:Harley Quinn Category:Riza Hawkeye Category:Iron man Category:Captain america Category:Hulk Category:Snake Category:Otacon Category:Serbia Category:Vatican Category:Zelda Category:Ichigo Category:Sasuke Category:Piccolo Category:Link Category:Kirby Category:Peach Category:Daisy Category:Dry Bones Category:King Boo Category:Megaman Category:Megamind Category:North Korea Category:Somalia Category:Vietnam Category:Nepal Category:Croatia Category:Island Category:Artic Category:Scotland Category:Monaco Category:Greenland Category:Suriname Category:Cyprus Category:Dumb ways Category:Green Lantern Category:Crash bandicoot Category:Dr neo cortex Category:Jetpack Category:Timmy turner Category:Jimmy neutron Category:Danny phantom Category:Hawkeye Category:Daigunder Category:Code lyoko Category:Yu Gi oh Category:Megazord Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Superman Category:Boss (king Head soccer) Category:Astro Boy Category:Shao Kahn Category:Master Ho(kung fu master) Category:Big Boss (Head Soccer king) Category:FC Barcelona Category:Real Madrid Category:Manchester United Category:Lesotho Category:Cuba Category:Tomato Category:Bjhjbjhh Category:Poland Category:Hunter Category:LOTR Category:Take off your Braque Category:Spy Category:Count Dooku Category:Butt Category:Honduras Category:Padme Amidala Category:Leia Category:Mace Windu Category:Tusken Raider Category:Kepler 18b Category:Yordania Category:Dora Category:Bangladesh Category:Strawberry shorcake Category:My Talking Tom Category:Shockwave Category:Soundwave Category:Seeker Category:G1 Sunstorm